


A Shepard Tends Her Flock

by oncomingshower



Series: Ramblings of a Writer [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingshower/pseuds/oncomingshower
Summary: A collection of prompts revolving around the world of Commander Assiel Shepard and Kaiden Alenko.





	1. Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> OOC: This is part of a series of prompts I am writing for a variety of different pairings within many different fandoms. This selection will be for F!Shepard/Kaiden prompts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assiel needs a break and Kaiden has a brilliant idea to help.

Her shoulders were aching from all the running, all the gun training and all the tension just from being in charge of a group. The stress was unbelievable and she could barely turn her head without shooting pain running down her spine. God, she was stressed. She needed time off or something, maybe a doctor to check her over. Maybe she should ask Chakwas.

She let out a groan as she turned her head too sharply, rubbing the back of her neck before she felt hands on her shoulders. “I know what you need,” the voice rumbled, deep and quiet. “You need a spa day.” She chuckled softly, leaning into the hands that had started to work at some very bad knots in her shoulders. 

“A spa day? That would be nice with all this free time I have,” she pointed out, rolling her eyes. He let out a hum in response, working his hands up to her neck and gently rubbing it. “Who will run the ship whilst I’m gone, hm? Are you going to run the ship or are you coming with?”

“Missing the chance to see you getting a massage or in the sauna? Garrus can take charge,” he murmured lowly in her ear, kissing her neck lightly and sending a shiver up her spine. “Come on, Commander. The ship will be fine if you take a break. You’ve earned it.” She shut her eyes, feeling the kisses along her shoulders now. Not exactly relaxing, quite the opposite, but maybe a sauna wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. Stalked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young human boy finds himself on the wrong side of a turian.

The young human boy was certain he was being stalked. A feeling of eyes on him as he made his way down the corridor that led to his home. He knew this place like the back of his hand but the shadows didn’t seem so nice anymore. The shadows felt like they were pressing in on him and the walls getting closer. The stretch seemed to be getting longer too, further away from the well-lit corridor up ahead. Once he reached there, he would be fine. No more shadows.

His breathing quickened as he got closer and closer to the edge, almost breaking into a run. He could practically feel the fluorescent light on his skin when his whole world spun for a moment as he was slammed against the wall. All the breath went out of his lungs as he was winded, held tightly against the wall by his neck.

He tried to scream for help but a hand was quickly placed over his mouth, a strong turian holding him in place. He could feel the tear starting to trickle down his face as his breathing got harder and harder with the tightening of the hand around his neck. He grabbed at the arm but it was to no use.

There was the sound of a bullet and the grip went lax as the turian dropped like a stone. The boy was gasping as he hit the floor, throat painfully sore as he searched for the source of the bullet but he couldn’t see anyone. 

\--

“Zaeed, where have you been? I’ve been waiting for hours for you to catch up to the rest of the team,” Shepard snapped, narrowing her eyes.

“I was dealing with a problem. Lets go.”


End file.
